Our Morse Code
by TheOnlyOrigamiDinosaurLeft
Summary: Sherlock Likes to tap while he works. He doesn't know that John understands Morse. They could only have ever have told each other one way, and that way was no words, just the soft tapping. They both understand what it means. Here's to hoping that no one else does. Expect a sequel. Johnlock.


Sherlock one-shot based on a prompt I saw on a Tumblr Post, the idea is not mine, I am not taking ownership of it one bit, i just loved the idea and decided to fic it. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock although I like to imagine Mark Gatiss and Moffat sitting at their desks writing fanfiction with Johnlock fan art surrounding them. That's the dream,

Xoxoxoxox

Cold winters day in London, Sherlock and John had little work. It was a quiet day in baker street. They sat at the table, Sherlock browsing the news for cases and John eating his breakfast.

Suddenly Sherlock started tapping.

.. / .-.. - ...- . / -.- - ..-

Over and over again he did this. John looked up from his food and looked at the younger man.

"Sherlock, what are you doing?"

"Tapping my fingers John, it helps me think..."

Sherlock was tapping Morse code on the table. John smiled into his coffee.

Xoxoxoxox

Another dull day in the flat. The TV mindlessly whirring away, the boys content in its muffled words.

Sherlock was reading the Harry Potter books for the billionth time, every now and again telling John useless trivia that he already knew.

"Did you know that Dumbledore was gay John?"

"Yes Sherlock, I did..."

"Did you know that McGonagall had a muggle lover when she left school, but couldn't bare it when her parents said she couldn't love him, so went to become a teacher at Hogwarts?"

"Yes Sherlock, I did, it was on pottermore,"

"You have Pottermore?"

"Yes Sherlock,"

The young man turned back to the book and started to tap his foot again. John raised his head from the laptop screen he had been starring at and glanced to Sherlock.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The tapping thing?"

Sherlock exhaled and looked bored.

"I don't know John, call it boredom, being a creature of habit, whatever, floats, your, boat,"

John looked down again and grinned.

Xoxoxoxox

Today was a busy day, a triple homicide case had been welcomed to Baker Street and they boys couldn't be more excited. It was 4 days in and they were getting closer everyday.

Sherlock, now standing on his chair surrounded by the dead people's possessions.

"They clue is in their stuff John, that pile is Mr Smith"

He motioned with his hand,

"That one, Mrs Gillyflower,"

Again he waved.

"And that one..."

"Mr Parsons, got it, .why do we have all this stuff?"

"There must be something, recites, badges, anything... they all worked for the same hospital as doctors, so there could be a link there."

They sat starring at the pile of stuff for awhile, then John stood up and moved to the desk.

"What are you doing John?"

"In the news last week, there was a report about a patient, Jerry Bishop, who died because the doctors who treated him gave him the wrong stuff, this guy had a brother."

"Go on?"

"The brother is a ex soldier who was recently released from prism after a 16 year sentence for man slaughter."

"Wait so...?"

"The brother killed them, he had a criminal record already, these 3 doctors kill his brother and he wants revenge... makes sense?"

"John that was..."

"And to top it off, look what i just found in Mr Parsons' work bag,"

"What?"

"A certain Jerry Bishop's chart and death certificate,"

Sherlock starred at him and a smile crept onto his lips.

His foot didn't even need his brain to tell him.

.. / .-.. - ...- . / -.- - ..-

.. / .-.. - ...- . / -.- - ..-

John looked over and smiled broadly, his own foot tapped back.

.. / .-.. - ...- . / -.- - ..- / - - -

Sherlock stopped and looked over, amazed.

"I worked in the Army Sherlock, of course I know Morse code,"

"Did you mean what you tapped?"

"Of course, I have always..."

Without a moment's pause they stood and met in a tender kiss.

Slowly Sherlock tugged John to his room. They tapped against the head board, clicked it with their tongues, said the words in a way that found hard to in real life.

Because .. / .-.. - ...- . / -.- - ..- in Morse code means **I love you**

And ** .. / .-.. - ...- . / -.- - ..- / - - - **means **I love you too **

**Xoxoxoxooxoxox**

**Expect a sequel, I hope you enjoyed that!**

**Please review.**


End file.
